


Shoot for the Stars

by VividSunsets



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividSunsets/pseuds/VividSunsets
Summary: Kaz and Neeku are stargazing, and Kaz asks Neeku to hold his hand.





	Shoot for the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this fic as a response to a tumblr post (https://zareleonis.tumblr.com/post/180119497003/neekukaz-is-cute-i-want-them-to-hold-hands-and), and I decided to put it on ao3 as well.

Neeku was right, Kaz admitted, the stars were beautiful from the top of the colossus, and its appeal skyrocketed with a lack of stormtroopers. Kaz stole a quick glance at Neeku, who still gazed skyward, his sparkling eyes and enraptured smile causing Kaz’s heart to skip a beat.

Kaz looked into the night and shot for the stars:

“Neeku, can you hold something for me?”

He responded affirmatively, and Kaz slipped his hand into Neeku’s, while his adrenaline prepared to start a race or spy on the First Order.

“Kaz,” Neeku said, looking down, “that is your hand.”

“It is,” he said, adding false cockiness into his voice to not betray his nerves.

The cool sea air gently blew, and both stayed silent as the seconds ticked by.

Neither let go.

“Kaz, I am flattered, and I hope this has romantic connotations to you as well, otherwise this will be awkward,” Neeku said more softly, now looking squarely in Kaz’s direction. 

Kaz laughed softly.

“Yeah, Neeku, it has romantic connotations. I like you, a lot, and I think you like me too.”

“I do,” Neeku said, beaming, but with trepidation in his voice.

Kaz laughed again, this time in relief.

“I am so glad we agree,” he said, taking his hand out of Neeku’s and slinging his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.

The two sat in silence for a while, Neeku eventually slipping his hand around Kaz’s waist, enjoying the view and each other. Kaz’s heart rate slowed, and he felt himself breathing in time with Neeku and the waves.

“Kaz?” Neeku asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah?” 

“We should kiss now,” Neeku said, almost too nonchalantly for what he proposed.

It took a second for Kaz to remember himself before he grinned at Neeku.

“That’s a great idea.”


End file.
